Normally, the common methods for extraction of the natural products are solvent leaching, reflux extraction, supercritical CO2 extraction, subcritical extraction, etc. The solvent leaching is widely used because of its low cost, simple equipment and wide application scope, but it still has some disadvantages such as low efficiency in extraction and inconvenience in filtrating after extraction and recycling solvents. The reflux extraction, such as the hot reflux high-pressure extracting-vacuum concentrating process, as disclosed in the Chinese patent with Publication No.: CN1454694A, can complete the processes of extracting, filtrating and concentrating at the same time. But the apparatus of reflux extraction adopts spray design with only 0.1 MPa maximum pressure, has limited kinds of solvents for use and limited improvement in efficiency. The supercritical extraction, such as the supercritical CO2 fluid extracting device, as disclosed in the Chinese patent with Publication No.: CN201799133U, is environment-friendly, uses cheap and easily available solvents, and has a better separation. But it has some significant disadvantages. First, the extraction has a good performance only in separating the nonpolar substance, but has a poor one in separating the polar substance. Second, the extraction must be processed in over 20 MPa super high pressure, which limits the amplification of equipment volume. Third, the extraction has high cost in equipment manufacture and maintenance, which limits the development of this technology and thus its application is limited. The subcritical extraction, such as subcritical extraction devices and methods for active ingredients of natural products, as disclosed in the Chinese patent with Publication No.: CN101642632A, conducts under pretty low temperature and pressure condition, and can flexibly choose different subcritical extraction media according to the different objects to be extracted. But it is time-consuming, needs a high amount of solvents, and operates intermittently likes conventional solvent extractions. The subcritical fluid dynamic extraction apparatus disclosed in the Chinese Patent with Publication No.: CN102258882A, which were developed from the subcritical extraction devices and methods for active ingredients of natural products disclosed in the Chinese patent with Publication No.: CN101642632A, overcomes the disadvantage of intermittent operation, has good extraction effect only for nonpolar substances but not for polar ones. Therefore, it is urgently needed for an extraction device which is effective for both non-polar and polar substances, high efficient, low cost and ready for industrialization.